


It Will All Be Okay

by personalobserver



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American AU, Based on true events of my life, Drunk Kissing, Harry is in love with Louis, Kissing, Louis doesn't feel the same, M/M, Pining Harry, Sad Harry, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalobserver/pseuds/personalobserver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis presses a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I love you, too.” He sounds tired, and lets out a deep sigh. “I’m so glad we became friends.” He kisses Harry’s cheek again, and Harry can’t help but smiling wider.</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Me, too,” he says, tilting his head further against the carpet. He can’t even think straight when he feels Louis’ lips press briefly against his own.</i></p><p>  <i>“Oh,” Louis laughs. “That’s your mouth.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Mhmm,” Harry hums.</i></p><p>  <i>He’s not sure how or why it happens, but then Louis’ is pressing their lips together once again, this time a little longer than before. Harry is too shocked to even open his eyes, let alone kiss back. He doesn’t want to scare Louis away.</i></p><p>  <i>“Kiss me back,” Louis mumbles, pressing his lips to Harry’s again and just <i>waiting</i>.</i></p><p>  <i>So Harry kisses him back, making Louis pull back with a laugh.</i></p><p>  <i>“What the heck are we doing?” Louis asks on a chuckle, but leans back in to kiss Harry again anyway.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will All Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating _Campus_ in forever. I've just been having really bad writer's block and am in desperate need of a co-writer.
> 
> I hope this little one-shot that is based off of recent events in my life will suffice for now. Sorry for any mistakes. xx

The sound of vibrations slowly wakes Harry from his slumber. He rolls over on his small dorm bed, being careful not to roll off the other side. He glances across the room to where Liam’s bed is unsurprisingly empty. He peers down at his phone that’s resting on his dresser beside his bed. It’s still vibrating and lighting up from the slew of Snapchats Louis is sending him. He reaches for his phone slowly and unlocks it, lying back against his pillows as he opens the Snapchats from Louis.

They all start around last night around midnight, when Harry had already fallen asleep, but apparently Louis hadn’t. He’s always had trouble sleeping, and it seems his natural reaction is to Snapchat Harry everything he’s doing while he can’t sleep. Several Snapchats in, there’s just a black picture with the caption “jerked off”, and the next one captioned “didn’t help”. Harry bites his lip, watching Louis’ life this morning through pictures, all up to when Louis had to go to class at seven. 

He switches over to his messaging app and pulls up Louis’ contact. _Did you even sleep last night?_ , he types, scrolling through his Instagram feed while he waits for a reply. Surprisingly, the reply is instantaneous. 

_**yeah, like 30 minutes hahaha**_ , he reads. Harry pouts, typing out _Are we still having lunch at your dorm, or do you want to nap?_. They had planned yesterday to have lunch at Louis’ dorm, which probably just means making milkshakes with Louis’ blender, but Harry was still looking forward to spending time with Louis. 

_**I want to nap, but I shouldn’t cuz homework. you’re still coming at 1 right?** _

_Yeah_ , Harry types. _Let me know when you’re done with class and I’ll head over_. 

_**okay**_ , Louis replies, and Harry stares at the message for a few more minutes before getting out of bed to take a shower. 

When he and Louis had first met, there was something about him that made Harry not really like him. He had met Louis through Liam, because they had met in one of their classes, and since Harry and Liam are best friends, it didn’t take long for him and Louis to meet. In the beginning, Harry thought Louis was a little odd with how he always acted out for attention, it seemed like. And how he would always bring up these crazy things he had done like he was trying to show off. 

But eventually, Harry discovered that he and Louis actually had quite a bit in common; from music preferences, to food likes and dislikes, to the love of getting drunk. That had been how they had bonded in the beginning – getting drunk and laughing at everything together. Since they had both been under twenty-one at the time, it had been a struggle finding someone who would provide them with alcohol. 

Now, it seems as if they are always together, especially since Liam is always busy with volunteering and class activities. Harry’s glad he’s become friends with Louis, because now he can’t really imagine what the past semester would have been like without him. Even if they’re not going to parties and getting wasted together, Harry even enjoys just sitting in the library and cramming for exams with him. 

But recently, ever since Harry turned twenty-one in February, Louis has been begging Harry to get them alcohol and looking for any reason to get drunk. Harry has been resistant to succumb to Louis’ begging, especially since Harry has been broke ever since his birthday. Except now, Harry has forty dollars in his pocket from his dad, and it’s as if Louis can smell it on him as soon as Harry steps foot into his dorm.

“Can we get drunk tonight?” Louis asks as he pulls out all of his ingredients to make milkshakes.

“Um,” Harry says, momentarily lost in his phone, before looking up at Louis. “I guess, why?”

“I dunno,” Louis shrugs, his back still facing Harry as he sets of the blender. “We haven’t gotten drunk in a while, plus I’m leaving to go home tomorrow.”

Harry nods, partially having forgotten their spring break begins tomorrow, so Louis will be flying home to Washington, leaving Harry to go to his own home just an hour away from campus. 

“Yeah, sure.” He waits to speak more while Louis switches on the blender, the obnoxious sound filling the small room of the dorm. “Should we see if Liam will want to drink to? And where will we drink?”

Louis nods, sipping at his milkshake as he hands Harry his own. “Yeah, we can ask him. And I don’t know...what about your place?”

“That should work. Zayn left earlier today to go visit his girlfriend in Ohio.”

“He’s still with her?” Louis asks, a hint of disgust in his voice. “Do his parents even know he’s flying across the country to see her all the time?”

Harry shrugs. “I don’t think so.”

“That’s so weird.” Louis walks into his bedroom, Harry following close behind. 

“Yeah.” Harry nods, watching Louis moving about the room, tossing clothes into his suitcase. 

“How does he even afford it? I can barely afford to buy milk every two weeks.” Louis scoffs, and Harry grins. 

“Maybe she pays for him to fly to her. Like he’s her sugar baby.” Harry giggles, making Louis crack up.

“Well she _is_ older than him,” Louis adds, giving a dirty wink.

“Okay, let’s stop talking about this. It’s making me feel gross.”

Louis chuckles, piling ten pairs of shoes into his suitcase. He always over-packs for his trips home, and Harry has learned to not comment about it, because Louis will go into a lecture about why everything he packs has a specific purpose. So he just sits at Louis’ desk and messes with the Snapchat filters, finding he looks particularly good as a dog.

Over half an hour passes in silence between the two of them as Louis makes nonsense conversation with himself. Harry patiently waits for Liam to reply to his message about drinking tonight. He’s pretty sure he’ll agree, since Liam never passes up a good chance to get drunk. Plus, if Liam knows Harry and Louis will be drinking together, he’ll most likely agree just not to feel left out, since Liam has been acting a little strange about Harry and Louis spending so much time together lately. Harry always reassures Liam that he has nothing to worry about, that he will always be Harry’s best friend, but he’s not sure if Liam is one-hundred percent convinced. 

“Liam said he’s down for tonight, but he doesn’t have any extra cash,” Harry says, reading Liam’s message.

Louis turns to Harry from where he’s standing in the bathroom cleaning the mirror. “That’s fine. If I get some money from my savings, I can get more cash.”

“Okay, I’ll let him know we’ll pay. I have a twenty I can put in.”

Louis nods and goes back to cleaning the bathroom. 

Another half an hour passes and Harry is now lying on Louis’ bed, playing a cooking game on his phone. Louis is just finishing vacuuming, and is untangling himself from the cord. Harry had continued texting Liam, and found out he wouldn’t be finished with his class until eight tonight, so he and Louis are going to go get tacos, go get the drinks, and then go to the gym.

“Are you ready to go?” Louis asks, and Harry glances over to see him slipping on his shoes.

“Yeah, I just need to get my shoes on.”

They stop at a drive-thru taco joint before heading to the bank so Louis can withdraw some cash. As they drive to the liquor store, Louis starts asking questions about what they should drink.

“We could just get a bottle of that vodka you like to take some shots to start, and then some beers to drink after,” Harry suggests, his fingers playing with the cash in his hands. 

Louis pulls into a parking spot at the liquor store, turning to Harry with a smile. “That sounds good. I wish I could go in with you to see what else they have.”

Harry smirks, patting Louis’ shoulder. “You’ll be old enough one day.”

Louis groans, “Don’t touch me. Just go get the stuff, hurry!” 

Harry rolls his eyes, but there’s still a smile on his face. He climbs out of the car and makes his way into the liquor store. He walks inside and doesn’t make eye contact with the man behind the counter. He’s a little nervous because this is his first time buying alcohol since he’s turned twenty-one, but he knows there’s really know reason to be nervous since he’s legally able to buy anything he wants now. Nonetheless, he still grabs everything as quick as he can, pays, and gets the hell out of there.

They make their way back to campus, and smuggle all of the alcohol in the takeout bags they got with the tacos. They head to Harry’s dorm and load everything into the fridge to keep it cold. Louis waits on Harry’s bed as Harry changes into his workout clothes – deciding on his tight black leggings with some neon yellow running shorts over them, a fitted black shirt, and his neon yellow Nikes. He’s tying his hair up into a bun as he leaves the bathroom, gesturing his head toward the door. 

“Let’s go, bitch,” he says to Louis, grabbing his keys from Liam’s dresser by the door. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Louis replies half-heartedly, engrossed on his phone. 

Harry’s walking ahead of Louis in the hall, swinging his keys around his fingers, when he hears a loud groan behind him. He twists on the balls of his feet to look at Louis, who’s giving Harry a disgusted look.

“What?” Harry asks, walking backwards unsteadily.

“Why do you always have to look so good going to the gym? It’s the _gym_ , Harold. Not an audition to be in a Nike ad.”

Harry shrugs as he turns back around, fighting the smile on his face. “I just put clothes on, Lewis.”

Louis just groans again, as they head to Louis’ dorm so he can change. He puts on a plain white shirt and a pair of gym shorts, not nearly as short as the ones Harry is wearing, but Harry still relishes in being able to see Louis’ legs, since he normally just wears jeans. They decide to go to the gym that’s closest to Louis’ dorm, and stay there for about an hour. Harry runs two miles on the treadmill and does half an hour of arm workouts, while Louis does whatever he does on the elliptical. Harry is dripping sweat by the time he’s finished, and can’t help the way his eyes wander to a girl who’s doing squats right next to him. Her ass looks fantastic, and Harry can’t help but be a little jealous. 

“Stop staring you pervert,” a voice whispers in his ear, and Harry spins to find Louis raising a questioning brow at him. 

“Oh, shut up,” Harry sighs, throwing his soaked sweat towel at Louis’ face.

“Disgusting!” Louis shrieks, throwing the towel at the back of Harry’s retreating head.

They stand outside of the gym for a moment, as Harry is still trying to catch his breath from his workout. 

“Well, we should probably go shower, and then hopefully Liam will be done by then.”

Louis agrees with a nod of his head as he finishes his water bottle. “Okay, I’ll let you know when I’m heading over,” he says, giving Harry a thumbs up.

“Okay,” Harry says, turning away from Louis with a smile, and they split ways. 

Harry showers as quick as he can, just trying to get all of the sweat and grime off his body and out of his hair. He’s not exactly sure when Liam is going to be back, so he’s a little surprised when he steps out of the bathroom with a towel around waist and Liam is sitting on his bed, scrolling through his phone. 

“Hey,” Liam greets, glancing up at Harry.

“Hi, how was class?”

“It was alright. I had my exam earlier – passed with an eighty.”

“Congrats!” Harry shouts, tackling Liam on his bed, and nearly losing his towel in the process.

“Get off me, you freak!” Liam groans, shoving at Harry’s chest.

“I’m just proud of you, asshole. You’ve been stressing over that exam for weeks.”

Liam smiles shyly, thanking Harry before going back to his phone. Harry knows Liam is always a little shy when it comes to his grades and how well he always does in his classes, so Harry lets the topic go and goes to the closet to tug on some sweats and a t-shirt. He bypasses underwear entirely, figuring he won’t be going out in public tonight anyway.

“Has Louis said if he’s on his way?” Harry asks Liam, drying his hair with his towel. 

“I don’t know, he hasn’t texted me, But I think I heard your phone going off.”

“Oh,” Harry murmurs, trying to ignore the tone of annoyance in Liam’s voice. He pads over to his bed where he left his phone, three messages from Louis waiting for him.

_**I’m leaving now** _

_**should I get food?** _

_**whatever I got cheetos** _

Harry texts back a thumbs-up emoji and nearly jumps out of his skin when the bathroom door shuts loudly and the shower water begins running. He twists around to find Liam is gone and apparently taking a shower. He scratches his head and grabs a granola bar, eating is as he sits on his bed, waiting for Louis. It’s not long before there’s a loud thump on the door and muffled cursing following it. 

Harry grins and swings his legs out of his bed, jogging over to the door and swinging it open. Louis is standing outside, holding his right shoulder with a pout on his face.

“Why the fuck is your door locked?” Louis grouses, stepping around Harry and into the small living room area of their dorm.

“I dunno, I guess Liam must’ve locked it when he got back from class.”

Louis just grumbles and sprawls out onto the sofa, his fingers running through his still-damp hair. Harry can smell how fresh and clean Louis is now, even from his spot over by the door. His body aches to just lie on top of Louis and breathe him in until he’s drunk off his scent alone. 

Harry’s eyes widen and he mentally slaps himself. He’s not even sure where that feeling just came from. He’s never felt these sort of... _urges_...toward Louis before. He braces himself as he closes the door and turns back to Louis, who is now busy on his phone.

“Where’s Liam at?” he asks, raising a questioning brow at Harry.

“Shower,” Harry replies.

“Ugh, he needs to hurry the fuck up. I need a drink.”

Harry smiles. “Do you think we should eat something first?”

Louis drops his phone to his chest, staring off to the ceiling. “Maybe. Just so I don’t get sick later. But nothing sounds good right now.”

Harry bends over to rummage through the food bin they have next to the mini fridge. “I have a box of mac n cheese?” he offers. “I can cook it in the rice cooker.”

“Yeah that sounds alri—Liaammmm!” Louis shouts, stumbling off of the sofa and pulling a startled Liam into his arms.

“Hey, Lou.” Liam smiles, wrapping his arms around Louis and hugging him tight. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good,” Louis sighs, letting Liam go. “Not as busy as you, though.” He jabs Liam in the ribs.

Liam winces. “Yeah I know. Sorry for not being able to hang out that much right now. But it seems like you guys have been spending a lot of time together.”

Louis nods enthusiastically, and Harry winces internally. Of course Louis didn’t recognize the sarcasm in Liam’s voice, and the way he’s practically glaring at the two of them.

“Okay!” Harry cuts in, pouring the macaroni noodles into the boiling water before opening the fridge and pulling out the neon blue bottle of vodka. “Let’s drink!”

In a flash, it seems, Louis pulls three shot glasses out of nowhere and then they’re all throwing back their first shots of the night. They’re sitting on the floor together, wincing through another shot when Harry remembers the boiling noodles.

“Oh, shoot!” he jumps up, barely avoiding knocking over the bottle of vodka sitting in front of him. 

“What are you cooking?” Liam asks, pouring them all another shot.

“Mac n cheese,” Harry replies, thanking Louis when he brings over his next shot, throwing it back while still stirring the boiling mixture of noodles and cheese. 

“He’s like our own personal Martha Stewart,” Louis chuckles, grabbing Harry’s shot glass to have Liam refill it. 

Harry shakes his head, grinning. He pours out the noodles into a bowl and grabs three forks. They all dig in as soon as the bowl is sitting between them, their forks clashing together as they all reach for the cheesiest bites. 

They next moments pass in a blur, as do the next few shots. Before Harry really knows what’s happening, they’ve pulled out Harry’s Bluetooth speaker, and they’re all singing along to Fetty Wap, and Liam even throws in some half-decent dance moves. 

“You know what sounds so good right now,” Louis sighs from where he’s lying on his back on the floor.

“Hm?” Harry hums, trying to do a new yoga position he learned the other day. 

“Water,” Louis says, sitting up suddenly; the sudden movement out of the corner of his eye causes Harry to lose balance and go toppling to the floor. “Can we go get water?”

“Like, to the store on campus?” Liam asks, nursing a beer between his hands.

Louis nods, his excited eyes seeking out Harry for his approval. 

“Sure,” Harry agrees with a nod. “Should I see if Niall will walk us there?”

Louis giggles, rolling over onto his side before standing up. “Okay. I need to pee.”

Harry searches the floor for his phone, and sends Niall a simple, _are you awake?_. He’s pretty sure Niall is awake, because it seems like he never sleeps, but Harry would rather find out he’s awake before spilling that he’s super drunk and needs some water. 

_**Yea just in bed, what’s up?**_ , Niall replies. 

“He replied!” Harry shouts to anyone who will listen, his fingers typing out _We are drinking. Louis wants you to walk is to the grid_. He hits send and does a brief spellcheck, sending _us_ soon after.

 _ **Lmao**_ , Niall replies, also sending, _**Alright you ready**_.

“He’s ready to take us!” Harry shouts again, telling Niall that Louis has to pee, and that he’ll have to pee after Louis is done.

He shuffles into the bathroom as soon as Louis is finished, who tweaks Harry’s nipple as they pass. They then pile out into the hallway to see Niall waiting for them with a large grin on his face. They all engage in a large group hug before heading down the campus store, where they pile a hand basket with several water bottles, another bag of Cheetos, and cup noodles.

They’re heading back to their dorm when they pass an open window on the second floor of the building next to them. One of Justin Bieber’s most recent songs is blaring through the open window and Harry can’t help but stop right beneath the window and shout, “Hey!” He giggles as soon as he does it and turns to find Louis hanging off his shoulder.

A girl suddenly appears by the window, watching them but not saying anything.

“Hey,” Harry says again. “Can we come up? We want to party.”

“Yeah!” Louis adds, his hand fisting the side of Harry’s shirt. 

“I don’t know...” the girl says. “You’ll have to come up naked.”

“I’m down,” Harry states, his hands flying to lift his shirt over his head, causing Louis to burst out laughing and reach to help tug Harry’s shirt off his head.

“Hey!” Niall shouts, intervening and pulling Harry’s shirt back over his head. “There will be none of that right now, mister.”

“Aw.” Harry pouts, fixing the hem of his shirt. “I wanted to go up there.”

“They wanted you to go up there naked, though,” Liam says, always the rational one.

“No they didn’t. When did they say that?” Harry racks his brain to recall the girl saying that to him, but he can’t find anything. 

“Literally right before you stripped off your shirt,” Niall laughs, leading them into their dorm and down the hall to Harry and Liam’s room.

“Are you going to hang out with us?” Harry asks Niall, pulling out his best puppy dog face.

“Yeah, I guess I can. I’m not really doing anything anyway.”

Harry, Liam, and Louis cheer, pulling Niall into another group hug as they pile into the room.

Harry goes straight to the fridge and pulls out two beers, tossing one to Louis, and with a silent agreement, they both open them and chug them as fast as they can, then throw the empty cans across the room. They both burp loudly as Liam and Niall try to put on a movie.

“What are we watching?” Louis asks, slouching in the chair by the bedroom door.

Harry walks over to where Niall and Liam are huddled around the DVD player. Watching as Niall has to take the DVD from Liam so he can insert it correctly.

“Ratatouille!” Harry shouts, Louis cheering with him.

Harry attempts to make his way back over to Louis, but he collapses to the floor with a giggle before he can make it all the way back. He grips Louis' ankle as the boy laughs at him. “Lou,” Harry whines. “Come down here with me.”

“Okay,” Louis agrees easily, slipping out of the chair and lying right beside Harry, their faces in close proximity. 

“I love you,” Harry smiles, throwing an arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulling him closer.

Louis presses a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I love you, too.” He sounds tired, and lets out a deep sigh. “I’m so glad we became friends.” He kisses Harry’s cheek again, and Harry can’t help but smiling wider.

“Me, too,” he says, tilting his head further against the carpet. He can’t even think straight when he feels Louis’ lips press briefly against his own.

“Oh,” Louis laughs. “That’s your mouth.”

“Mhmm,” Harry hums.

He’s not sure how or why it happens, but then Louis’ is pressing their lips together once again, this time a little longer than before. Harry is too shocked to even open his eyes, let alone kiss back. He doesn’t want to scare Louis away.

“Kiss me back,” Louis mumbles, pressing his lips to Harry’s again and just _waiting_.

So Harry kisses him back, making Louis pull back with a laugh.

“What the heck are we doing?” Louis asks on a chuckle, but leans back in to kiss Harry again anyway. 

“I dunno,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips, slipping an arm up further to tangle his fingers in Louis’ hair.

It’s at this point that they start to really make-out, their breaths heavy through their noses as their lips slide together wetly. It seems like they kiss for _hours_ and _hours_. Some parts start to blur together a little for Harry, but he pulls back with a gasp when the bedroom door clicks shut right by his head. He lifts his head and takes a look around the room; no one else is there except him and Louis.

“I think Niall left and Liam went to bed,” he says, his head thudding heavily against the floor.

“I don’t think so, the bedroom door is open,” Louis murmurs, but his eyes are closed.

“I just looked – it’s closed,” Harry replies.

“No, it’s open.”

“It’s closed.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Harry can’t take the needless bickering, so he surges forward and presses their lips together, seemingly making Louis forget what they were even half-arguing about. Their lips are a hot wetness between them, especially when they both decide to get their tongues involved. Harry immediately latches his lips around Louis’ tongue and sucks harshly.

“That hurts, you dick,” Louis whines, pushing against Harry’s chest to tip him over onto his back. He climbs smoothly to straddle Harry’s hips, their lips not once losing connection. 

Harry can’t really believe this is all happening, no matter how many times he pinches his own thigh to see if he’ll wake up from his dream. It seems like neither of them even take a breath for the next thirty minutes, and somehow Harry ends up on top, propping himself up on his elbows beside Louis’ head. 

They take a break momentarily, their lips unlocking with a slick _pop_ , and Harry rests his head into the crook of Louis’ neck, kissing against the smooth skin while Louis takes in heaving breaths. 

“Can I give you a hickey?” Harry asks, the alcohol really slurring his words.

“What?” Louis grunts.

“Can I give you a hickey?”

“Yeah, okay.” Louis breaks into a breathless chuckle.

Harry sets to work immediately, sucking the warm skin of Louis’ neck into his mouth, allowing his teeth to sink in momentarily, his tongue laving over the spot as Louis shoves at his shoulders. 

“Ow,” Louis complains. “You’re hurting me.”

“’M not finished,” Harry grumbles, not even waiting for a reply as he sucks at Louis’ neck again, not even sure if it’s the same spot he was working on before since it’s so dark in the room. 

Then it’s as if all of the alcohol hits him at once, and Harry is collapsing against Louis, his cheek pressed against the wet skin he just had his mouth on. Louis is just so _warm_ against his body, and Harry can’t help but to fall asleep there, nestling his nose into Louis’ soft hair.

It feels like less than thirty minutes later that Harry is awoken by an alarm. It’s then that he feels the softness of a mattress beneath him, and a warm body pressed to his front. He cracks an eye open and spots a phone lit up on the couch in front of him. He reaches an arm over and slides a finger against the screen to shut the alarm off. He nestles back into Louis’ warmth, and wonders briefly when they pulled Harry’s mattress out of his room. He silently thanks his drunk self for being so smart, or else he would’ve woken up with a terrible backache from sleeping on the floor.

“What time is it?” Louis whispers, pressing closer into Harry’s chest.

“I dunno, I think I’m still drunk.”

“Same.”

It’s quiet for a moment, just their soft breathing filling the silence. 

“My neck hurts,” Louis grumbles, and suddenly all of the memories of last night come rushing back. 

_Shit_.

“Yeah, um, sorry about that.”

“Sorry for what?” Louis asks, turning slightly to the side, and Harry props up onto his arm so he can look at Louis’ face.

“I, uh...I gave you a hickey last night.”

Louis stares at him for a beat. “Oh,” he breathes. “I don’t remember agreeing to that.” He tries to say it lightly, but Harry can clearly see the panic in his eyes, like he can’t remember _anything_ from last night, and is wondering if they did anything else.

“Yeah, I barely remember it either,” Harry _lies_ , not willing to admit that he remembers nearly every second that his lips were pressed to Louis’ soft skin, or nipping at his lips.

“Does it look bad?” Louis asks and tilts his head upward, baring his neck, and—

 _Fuck_ , it’s so bad. It looks like Louis got attacked by some sort of animal, the purpling red spot so huge against the side of his neck. He tries not to show the shock on his face, but he’s never been good at hiding anything.

“What?” Louis asks, panicked. “Is it really bad?”

Harry’s mouth drops open to say something, so say, ‘ _No, it’s not bad at all_ ,’ but his voice won’t cooperate, and it freaks Louis out even more. He scrambles off of the mattress, knocking Harry over onto his back in the process. He stares up at the ceiling as Louis runs into the bathroom, flicking the light on. 

“ _Oh my God_!” Louis screams, and Harry winces. “It’s so bad, what the fuck!”

Harry darts into the bathroom, his hands moving quickly to caress Louis’ back. “I’m so sorry, Lou, shit.” The hickey looks even worse in the bright light of the bathroom, spreading from the edge of Louis’ jaw, nearly all the way down to his collarbone. 

“It’s okay,” Louis sighs. “I just wish I wouldn’t be going home today. My mom is going to flip her shit.”

Harry laughs bitterly, pushing a hand through his hair. He realizes he still has to take Louis to the airport, and make it to his class at noon. He checks the clock hanging over the mirror – nine-forty-five. 

“We should probably get going soon,” Harry suggests, watching Louis press his fingers against the mark on his neck.

“Yeah, alright.”

Harry quickly changes into some clothes that don’t reek of vodka, and pulls on a pair of boxer-briefs in the process. They leave Harry’s dorm and head to Harry’s car that’s parked near his dorm. He drives Louis to his own dorm so he can get his suitcases, then they head to the airport. The ride there consists of an awkward silence, like both of them know what happened last night, but neither of them are willing to acknowledge it. 

Harry drives back alone to campus, not even wanting to have the radio on. His thoughts are swirling at a hundred miles per hour, the events from last night swirling through his brain. It’s all so odd, because he had never once thought before that he would ever kiss Louis. Sure they always joke around about being gay for each other and stuff, but Louis is always talking about the hot girls he sees at school, and the hot girls he’s fucking. It never made sense to think it would happen.

There’s a niggling of hope in his chest, like maybe this is when Louis realizes he _does_ want Harry, but he tells himself to not get his hopes up. So he does his best to push all of the thoughts out of his head and goes to his class and distracts himself by talking to a pretty girl in his class; which doesn’t last very long because her eyes remind him of Louis' so he ignores her for the rest of the class period. 

He gets back to his room two hours later, and puts his mattress back onto his bed so he can take a nap. It’s easy to not think about something when you’re sleeping, so he sleeps for as long as his body wants to. He wakes up three hours later to Liam barging into their room.

“Hi,” Harry mumbles, rubbing at his eyes.

“Hey.”

“Um, sorry about last night. I don’t know what happened.”

“It’s okay,” Liam says. “I was just really weird, so that’s why I ended up going to bed.”

“Yeah,” Harry says quietly, picking at a thread on his sheet.

“Have you and Louis talked about it?”

“No, not really. It was pretty quiet on the way to the airport.”

Liam nods, then disappears into the bathroom. Harry grabs his phone off his dresser to find eight messages from Louis.

_**I landed** _

_**what am I going to tell my mom** _

_**I think I’ll make something up** _

_**I’ll say I dropped a weight on my neck at the gym will that work?** _

_**no it won’t** _

_**ah im almost home help** _

_**wake up asshole I know you’re napping** _

_**text me back asap!!!** _

Harry smiles at Louis’ messages, sending back a _**What happened?**_ just as Liam emerges from the bathroom.

“Louis apologized for last night, too,” Liam says.

“Oh? What did he say?”

“I don’t remember. Here, you can read them.” Liam hands over his phone, the screen displaying Liam’s messages with Louis. It starts with a message from Louis, and it makes Harry’s throat feel like it’s closing up. 

_**hey, I’m really sorry for how last night ended. I didn’t mean to put you in that position and im just as grossed out and I wish nothing had ever happened cuz it honestly has made me feel so sick when I woke up and realized what happened. I hope we can all just move past this and pretend like nothing happened because I wish it didn’t** _

Harry can’t even manage to read what Liam replied. He just locks the phone and hands it back over to Liam with a quiet, ‘ _here_ ’. He takes a moment to calm down the pounding of his heart, and the feeling in his gut that’s making him feel nauseous. It’s then that his phone lights up with texts from Louis.

_**as soon as I stepped into the house my mom noticed my neck** _

_**I told her it was from my friend Abigail then she asked a billion questions** _

_**she wanted to know if me and Abigail are dating but I just told her it was a dare so then she stopped asking questions hahah** _

Harry can’t fight the way he feels jealous for this _Abigail_ girl that Harry is pretty sure Louis made up. He shouldn’t be getting jealous about some fictional girl, especially with what he just read on Liam’s phone. It’s all making him feel so sick to his stomach.

He was right in telling himself to not get his hopes up, but it still feels all too real now that he knows for sure he makes Louis feel disgusted after kissing him. He had been hoping he would make Louis feel something that’s the complete opposite of disgust, but it seems like that’s impossible. 

He’s staring at his phone when Louis’ next messages come in, his phone vibrating in his hand and pulling him from his thoughts. 

_**also I texted liam and apologized for last night and how we put him in an awkward situation** _

Harry’s eyes start to blur with tears as he remembers what Louis said to Liam; how he felt so _gross_ and wishes it never even happened. A tear streaks down his cheek when another message from Louis comes in, and Harry locks his phone and lets it drop to the floor, pressing his face into his pillow and only letting himself cry when he hears a _bye_ from Liam and the door slamming closed.

 

_**it will all be okay** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is really shitty, I'm sorry. 
> 
> In other news, I am nearly done with the next chapter for _Campus_ , so I'm hoping to get it out soon.
> 
> Love you guys.


End file.
